legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob
Bob is a plain red and blue Minifigure who serves as one of LEGO Universe's mascots. Prior to LEGO Universe's release, Bob appeared in much promotional material. The LEGO Universe website often showed images and videos of Bob waving, dancing, and performing other activities. He likely had a role in the pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe that was ultimately scrapped or recycled into the finished game. Bob makes his first in-game appearance at the Log-in Screen. There, he steps onscreen, laughs, claps his hands together, and gestures towards the sign-in area. When players move their mouse cursor over Bob, he will attempt in vain to touch it. Whenever players are typing in a password, Bob will cover his eyes with his hands, although he will occasionally peek. When the sign-in area spins, it whacks Bob in the back of the head. When players begin with a new Minifigure, they will find Bob aboard the Venture Explorer, operating at the ship's Bridge. Since the Venture League spaceship is being torn apart by the Maelstrom, Bob sends players to collect Imagination orbs and rewards them by granting players the ability to contain and use Imagination. Bob sends players to use their Imagination to reach Sky Lane and urges them to escape before it is too late. Bob is not seen again in-game after this, leaving his fate unconfirmed. However, it is assumed that he survived and escaped the Venture Explorer before it was taken over by the Maelstrom. The story that was posted on April fools day so it is fake but here is the story. Bobs full name is Bobert. When Bobert was little he was friends with Sky Lane. When Sky Lane was hired to go on the Venture Explorer Bob came with her. But Sky Lane ignored Bob and payed attention to Epsilon Starcracker. Bobert got mad and when Baron told Bob to join the maelstrom he accepted. April Fools Day On April 1st 2011, LEGO posted a gag article that said that Bob was a spy for the Maelstrom. Related Missions *Your Creative Spark *Bounce to Sky Lane Beta Information Bob used to frequently pop up in various animations in the Log-In Screen. One such animation involved Bob building a jetpack and flying offscreen; at one point, this animation crossed over with the Dragon animation, for the Minifig in the Dragon animation briefly waved at jetpack Bob. All of Bob's animations in the Log-In Screen were removed, sans the Bob animation that took place in front of the sign-in area. During most of alpha and beta testing, the identity of the Venture Explorer's captain was not revealed. During Beta testing, the captain was finally revealed to be Bob. Shortly afterward, this was changed, and Sky Lane took Bob's place as captain. The Help Menu used to feature Bob in an alternate wardrobe, referred to as "Referee Bob" in the Release Notes. Referee Bob has since been replaced by a Mythran. In beta testing, when players interacted with a Property Console to rent a property, the menu would display an image of Bob holding a flag and standing victorious over a massive pile of Minifigure skulls. Trivia *Bob's texture is the default for all players, and if there is a graphical issue, sometimes his clothes appear on random NPCs and players. See Also *LEGO Universe *Networkers *See the LEGO Universe shuffle! *Dig this daring breakdancer! *Check out the chicken dance! Bob.jpg|Bob doing the LEGO Universe shuffle Jetpack bob.PNG|Bob wearing a jetpack from the beta Log-In Screen Creepy bob.png|Bob as seen when completing a mission in late beta BobVE.png|Bob on the Starship Venture Explorer picD924291C5DF32B4219E299BC344AAAE1.jpg|Bobert, friend of evil. This picture was posted in the fake April Fools Day article in 2011. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Venture Explorer